


Minho, the North of Portugal

by sadmarchhare



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, i love the countryside a lot and im sad thats why this exists, lux wants to chill in the portuguese countryside, portugal is a sad old man, portuguese references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: Portugal brings Lux to the countryside and since he's sad old man with a lot of regrets he mentions sad things. I wrote this to cope because I'm sad and I like the coutryside that's litteraly all this is.
Relationships: Luxembourg/Portugal (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Minho, the North of Portugal

**Author's Note:**

> my name is luxembourg so writing this got weird at one point so the ending is bad also im portuguese obvioulsy so im shaking to write another fic with more angsty portugal
> 
> this is not beta read so if it sucks thats between u and god im throwing this fic out there just because

Somewhere in a field, two men sit together, their shoulders touching. One, Luxembourg a tall blonde man that looked new around here his pale complexion obviously giving it away but if it wasn’t for that the way he looked around surely at least meant he had never been here. The other one, Portugal a short, tanned man, that was not only from around here he was also very well acquainted with this specific region, everyone around here knew him and he knew everyone in return. 

“Say Lux do you know how to make flower crowns?” asked Portugal as he picked some lavenders that were close to him and started intertwining the stems. Luxembourg watched entranced the other man's hands moved carefully and skillfully enough to make a flower crown without breaking the flowers, before answering without taking his eyes off what he was watching. “No, not at all. The idea never even crossed my mind even though I grew up with my brother’s tulip fields. Although I think he’d kill me if I ever even thought of taking one flower.” 

Portugal smiled knowing exactly what would happen if anyone tried to mess with Netherland’s flowers, after all he had taken one himself simply to annoy him. “Well I'll teach you then.” Portugal said then got up and picked up some more lavenders for his partner. When he came back he sat down this time in front of Lux and said, “Copy exactly what I do I'll do it more slowly and be careful not to break the flowers.” Luxembourg furrowed his brow and very attentively copied what Portugal was doing albeit more sloppily. Seeing Lux’s expression put a smile on Portugal’s face he looked adorable concentrated on something other than his work, maybe this will relax him a bit, take his mind off his paperwork for once, thought Portugal his smile turning into a soft expression. 

“Okay and done.” Said Portugal putting his finished flower crown on Luxembourg’s head, as he did the same to Portugal. “Well mine isn’t as pretty but I tried schatz.” “It was your first try! It actually came out pretty good! When I learned it the first time, I wasn’t even able to finish it.” Luxembourg smiled and moved next to Portugal so he could lay his head on his boyfriends' shoulder, he closed his eyes and asked “How did you even get to learn this?” 

Before answering Portugal gave a soft sigh and looked at the small and cluttered houses in front of him. “You know this country had times when it was extremely poor when our dictator took over things got even worse but besides that our country was closed to the rest of the world. So, while everyone had fun in the 50’s and 60’s most of my people didn’t even own a radio. I refused to leave always wanted to help my people and I spent most of my time in rural areas, you know the poorest, and when there wasn’t anything to do, I read or talked to people. Once some girls were in a field a bit like this one making flower crowns and since I had nothing better to do, I asked them to teach me.” He looked at his shoulder when Luxembourg answered, “I see”, and kept going. 

“Because of that and the fact that the only time I ever really made these was in the 60’s I associate them a bit to hope you know? When the revolution came and carnations were used during the revolution to mean freedom and peace, I made a flower crown of them.” Luxembourg lifted his head of Portugal’s shoulder, looked at his face and said “That’s very poetic. You couldn’t get more portuguese if you tried.” Portugal laughed. “Yeah? Besides the fact that I'm the personification of Portugal?” “That doesn’t mean you have to be exactly like your people. I like the unity a lot of you have.” Portugal smiled sadly, “That unity doesn’t translate well everywhere but thank you nonetheless.” 

Luxembourg lied down on his back and sighed, Portugal immediately putting his hands on both sides of Luxembourg’s head and kissing him. “I hope you are enjoying my countryside,” Luxembourg gives him another kiss before saying “I am. You should have shown me the north earlier schatz” “Well amor I have so many memories attached to this place I wasn’t sure I wanted to come back that early.” Said Portugal before moving from his position and laying down next to his boyfriend. 

Everything was peaceful around them. The north in late April always is. A slight breeze around them the smell of flowers and fruit trees enveloping the air, although the fruit trees in the south had a stronger smell after all the south was somewhat known for them in the north there were some that were plenty good too. And Portugal would love to sit down and explain to his boyfriend the differences between the two parts of the country when it comes to nature, farms and plantations. Growing up around all these things and always having had a special interest in them obviously Portugal had more memories connected to things in nature besides the association of hope and flower crowns he created 60 years ago. 

For example, all the memories that he had created in the north a lot of them to his brother and the poorest part in the country, it all turned his stomach upside down, but all that was over now and although he was reluctant to come back only for leisure and not because of work, he was glad he did. “You know a lot of those memories include just how bad this part of the country was even after the revolution.” Luxembourg frowned slightly and turned to the man next to him. “Séiss you shouldn’t think about it now. You can tell me all those sad stories at home right now wouldn’t you rather show me more places?” Portugal propped himself up on his elbows, sighed and said “You’re right and they weren’t all going to be completely sad! I was going to mention how I beat Spain in-” “Okay okay I got it. Stories of how many times you embarrassed your brother are good but I think I know more than he himself knows.” When he finished saying that he got up and held a hand for Portugal to get up which he gladly took. 

“Where to next since you can’t lay for more than an hour without talking about something that would make me feel bad-” “Because obviously I’m the little man here and you have always lived in your ivory tower yes.” Luxembourg sighed in exasperation, “Sometimes I can’t stand you.” But took Portugal’s hand as he started walking probably to some place that he wanted to show Luxembourg. “How insufferable can I be until you decide it’s enough?” “You’d be surprised with how patient I can be. I got with you after all.” Portugal smiled at that, and said “So you wanna see the river?” “Sure. Let’s go.” Answered Luxembourg.


End file.
